Ame no Kioku
by treze
Summary: Itachi folows Sakura walking along the streets of Konohagure. Kurenai seeks Kakashi's comfort. Read and Review. All flames accepted.
1. Itachi and Sakura

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything.  
  
Ame no Kioku  
  
-hajime  
  
The infamous Akatsuki member strolled down the street, ignoring all glares and scrutinizing gazes from the village people, mostly from mothers who hurried their children indoors.  
  
What a pathetic attempt.  
  
If Uchiha Itachi wanted a child dead, he could've blasted the whole house down without using any effort.  
  
But it doesn't matter now. Not now, not when he's walking with Haruno Sakura ahead of him.  
  
It's been raining for about three hours now but Itachi doesn't care. So does Sakura. She just continued to walk absentmindedly downtown. Suddenly, she stopped by a dark alley. Itachi walked up to her, keeping the silence so as not to disturb the sound of the rain pelting heavily on the village's surface.  
  
Sakura turned to him and planted a small kiss on the young man's lips. It was up to Itachi himself return the kiss and explore the girl's mouth. After a few moments, Itachi broke the kiss, deciding that they both needed air.  
  
She leaned closer to whisper.  
  
"Fuck me."  
  
The two stepped into the darkness the alley has offered.  
  
Sakura seemed absentminded still, or rather, there was no emotion present in her eyes when Itachi pressed her body against the wall.  
  
He was going gently. And she can't help but whimper as he lapped her throat, his tongue caressing the sensitive skin that covered her vocal chords.  
  
Itachi lifted her higher and pressed harder when he felt her legs wound around his hips.  
  
"Sasuke..."  
  
She moaned for him as his hand rubbed her inner thigh. His fingers moving closer and closer towards her most private part and her sounds grew louder and louder when his fingers probed into her.  
  
For Sakura, nothing existed but the guy who was caressing her inner core with his touches. He seemed to know every part of her body, every curve and every amount of flesh that made up her whole being.  
  
Somehow, she felt like she needed more of him. Like she ached for him to be inside her completely.  
  
A deeper shade of red colored the girl's cheeks the moment she felt his member hardened in his pants.  
  
"Sakura?" He asked, staring deeply at the emerald orbs the girl had.  
  
She just clutched him tighter.  
  
Sakura needed to be touched. Badly.  
  
And Itachi could read it in the way she moves. So, to take her one step closer to her climax, he opened his cloak slightly and unzipped his pants, lowering it quite a bit but not to the point where a lot of the Uchiha's skin would be exposed.  
  
Again, he slammed her lean frame harshly, forcing his own shaft against the girl's entrance.  
  
Just then, a group of men passed by. Surprised at what the two shinobis did for business, they stayed to enjoy the show.  
  
Sakura sensed Itachi's wanting to kill the older men on the spot but she just placed a hand on Itachi's cheek, telling him to focus all his attention to her. The young man obeyed after glaring daggers on their sick audience.  
  
She leaned closer.  
  
"Show them how sex is done."  
  
He smirked. Itachi continued pounding into her as he took pleasure in hearing Sakura moaning louder and louder with each rapid thrust.  
  
This was heaven, the girl thought.  
  
She had been constantly telling him the word "faster" for a few moments now and she could clearly see her spectators touching themselves.  
  
Such stupid fools.  
  
No matter how much or how long they touch themselves, they would never feel the same ecstasy her partner was giving her.  
  
"Sasuke..."  
  
And it hurt.  
  
So Itachi was just a replacement, huh?  
  
After Sakura felt her man's release, she kissed him and uttered under their breaths.  
  
"Follow me."  
  
Itachi stopped and carefully guided his girl on her feet. When he turned to pull his pants on, he heard complaints from the audience. He tried to ignore them, thinking that his young lover didn't like them dead.  
  
But Sakura didn't.  
  
She walked into safe distance and waved.  
  
"You can kill them if you want, Uchiha-san."  
  
The men opened their mouths to react. Too late.  
  
Once again, Uchiha Itachi followed Sakura walking along the streets of Konoha.  
  
Ever since, the rain had always been good to Itachi. It has washed away the blood...the pain...everything...  
  
Perhaps he would be with her again.  
  
...when she would try to wash away the pain that another Uchiha let her feel.  
  
-owari 


	2. Kakashi and Kurenai

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything  
  
Note: This is a Kakashi x Kurenai fic.  
  
Ame no Kioku: 10:30 pm  
  
-hajime  
  
"I'll be there! I'll be there damn it!"  
  
Hatake Kakashi walked unwillingly down the stairs and towards the door, wearing his gray pajamas, which was decorated by Konoha symbols everywhere.  
  
Who the hell could be disturbing him at 10:30 pm?  
  
Earlier that day, the silver-haired jounin had thought of finally relaxing when he reaches home. He would toss his mask, his forehead protector and his jounin vest at one side of the couch and switch the TV on, watching anything that he would enjoy. He was also planning on sleeping early since it was raining and everybody knows how deep one's sleep would be if it was raining. Maybe catching a few perverted dreams would make this night the most memorable of all.  
  
It would be perfect.  
  
But no. Somebody had to knock on his door and wake him up on 10:30! Why is life so unfair?  
  
The jounin opened the door and gasped at the familiar figure.  
  
"Yuuhi?!"  
  
Kurenai was there, face cast down, whole physique drenched in the pouring rain. She looked up, only to reveal her blood shot eyes. But she did not speak.  
  
The rain pelted heavier on the rooftops.  
  
"Kurenai...what happened? ...here?"  
  
"We... broke up...I...I can't possibly turn to my students...can I?  
  
Kakashi was about to open his mouth to interrogate her more when he heard a few murmuring noises from the lady occupying the house across his.  
  
"...what is a jounin doing, not letting a lady in when she's out and soaked in rain water..."  
  
Sighing, he opened his door wider and motioned his fellow teacher to come in. Right before he closed the door, he heard another line, coming from the neighbor on his left.  
  
"...hentai...taking advantage of an emotionally unstable woman..."  
  
He sighed again as he made a mental note. No one can please everyone.  
  
The male instructor sat on the couch, beside Kurenai.  
  
"So...uh..."  
  
"..."  
  
"You wanna talk ...or something..."  
  
Kurenai eyed the man, orbs blazing furiously. Can't he say anything else? Can't he see how wretched she was? Come on, Hatake!  
  
The older jounin looked, confused. What did he do?  
  
Then, Kurenai rolled her eyes. Screw Kakashi! Why did she go to his place anyway?!  
  
She stood up. The lady was about to turn and leave Kakashi with his prized peace when a hand grabbed her forearm and forced her to stay.  
  
"Anou na...you are a jounin but I still won't allow you to walk along the streets of Konoha under the very, very heavy rainfall." The silver-haired jounin himself was surprised at how he said that so casually. What made him say that? And does he really think that Kurenai will listen?  
  
Kurenai sat again, closer to Kakashi than she ever had. She leaned on him, seeking comfort.  
  
Kakashi did not flinch. She needed comfort and if he can't give it to her straightforwardly, he should at least be flexible enough to let her cry her heart out on his shoulder. A proper gentleman should not turn a lady down. Not when the lady is in her twenties, has silky black hair, has long slender legs, has rounded hips...and especially not when the lady is a fellow jounin who could kick some serious butt.  
  
Silence.  
  
Kurenai is...wet. No, no. She IS a jounin, Kakashi reminded himself.  
  
After successfully containing all his perverted thoughts to himself, the Copy Ninja tried to start a decent conversation.  
  
"Do you want to talk or am I just supposed to leave you alone?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Listen, Kurenai. I've never been in this kind of situation before so I'm not so sure of what to do. Do you want me to call Gai?"  
  
The ruby-eyed teacher shook her head sternly.  
  
"Don't. Gai will kill Asuma if he finds out."  
  
"...okay...so you're going to talk..."  
  
"Not."  
  
Kakashi stared at her and yawned. So much for 'look underneath the underneath'.  
  
"...so...what are we going to do then?"  
  
Kurenai sighed. "...I don't know. What would you be doing?"  
  
The masked one shot an eye on her. "Sleeping."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I guess that means I'll go back to sleep then.  
  
Kakashi headed back to his room but after a few minutes, he returned with a few pieces of cloth in his hand.  
  
"Change. Shower's upstairs. You'll catch a cold if you stay in those clothes."  
  
The woman blinked.  
  
"Don't worry. They're clean."  
  
The two walked up the stairs, Kurenai entering a certain room while Kakashi entered another one.  
  
Kurenai took her clothes off and after a quick shower; she came out of the small room wearing Kakashi's shirt. No pants.  
  
Well, it really didn't matter since the shirt was almost reaching her knees. As long as she didn't kick so high, her body was safe from being gawked and ogled at.  
  
Yes, she did not have any undergarment but she wasn't scared. Sure, Kakashi enjoyed hentai. In fact, he reads it all the time but everybody is well aware that Kakashi would NEVER touch a female without her consent. He was quite a pervert, but he isn't THAT perverted to touch a reluctant female.  
  
Kurenai stood before a door.  
  
"Warning!"  
  
Then, she raised a brow as she read more of the sign that was written in red, medium-sized letters.  
  
"There is an incredibly gorgeous bishounen behind this door. Enter at your own risk. You have been warned."  
  
She wanted to laugh but instead, she smiled.  
  
Kakashi had always been an excellent fighter, a great teacher, a very good friend yet he was also considered as one of the silliest jounins ever to exist in Konoha sometimes.  
  
Hatake Kakashi...  
  
Why didn't she fall for him? He had the brains, ha had the looks and he had the talent.  
  
Why?  
  
Why, in all Konoha, pick a chain smoker?  
  
Kurenai started sobbing when she shook her head.  
  
No. She was going to forget about that Asuma even if it's the last thing she does.  
  
Before she noticed, she already opened the door and walked in stealthily.  
  
Kakashi was there, lying flat on his back, an arm on his side while the other was draped across his face, covering both his eyes  
  
Woah. There was no mask obscuring the view. And it made Kurenai more curious than ever.  
  
She moved closer to gawk at his physique.  
  
Wow. The face was completely flawless, save for the scar that ran from his eyes down his cheek. He was rather...beautiful.  
  
The young man stirred and Kurenai unconsciously stepped backwards, waking the slumbering shinobi.  
  
"Eh? Yuuhi-kun? What---oh." With all his jounin-like speed, he tried to grab his mask from a near desk. Too bad the other jounin was able to snatch the mask even before his hand laid a single finger on it.  
  
Kakashi did not know what to do. Will he use his hands to cover his face? No, that would be foolish. His face was already seen and there was no way Kurenai would just forget how he looked like without his 'barrier'. It would be futile to put the mask back on.  
  
Deep in his own thoughts, he didn't notice the Kurenai moving closer. Then, his eyes widened.  
  
Kurenai buried her face on the nape of Kakashi's neck, clutching tightly at the back of his shirt.  
  
She started sobbing again and if he didn't do anything...deep shit.  
  
He looked at her.  
  
Here she was, her body pressed against his, yet he still couldn't believe that he was holding her. Until a while ago, the only man that was allowed to hold her like this was Asuma. Sarutobi Asuma. That Asuma who doesn't seem to know how precious Kurenai was. That Asuma who had taken Kurenai's feelings for granted for a single one-night stand.  
  
Kakashi sighed.  
  
Thinking was never a good friend of his. Especially if some untamed emotions ruled all his thoughts.  
  
That was how it has always been, right?  
  
Regret your actions when everything is over.  
  
Perhaps it will also be the same with him too.  
  
He reached for her face...only to find himself running his tongue on her lower lip in demand for entrance.  
  
Asuma...  
  
And she yielded.  
  
Hands roamed everywhere, stripping each other's clothes off as tongues battled fiercely for dominance.  
  
Suddenly, it hit him.  
  
Kakashi pulled away, swinging his legs on one side of the bed. Then, he stood up. Kurenai raised a brow.  
  
He picked his shirt up and walked silently towards the door.  
  
"Kakashi!"  
  
He did not speak. He just tried to turn the doorknob.  
  
Freeze.  
  
Arms wrapped around his slim waist.  
  
"If this was over, will you regret this, Kurenai? Will you blame it on me or blame it on yourself?"  
  
"..."  
  
Kakashi sighed.  
  
"Are you sure about this?"  
  
"Are you?"  
  
"Stop it."  
  
"Stop what?"  
  
The young man turned, glaring as he pinned Kurenai with her back against the wall, his Sharingan blazing a fiery red. Kakashi narrowed his eyes. A second though crossed his mind and he shook his head.  
  
"...just...go to sleep. Use my bed." With that, Hatake Kakashi exited the room.  
  
Five minutes and he was in the shower room, washing away everything that stained his of Kurenai.  
  
His naked body just stood still as his mind drifted from topic to topic. How is his students? Is Naruto still in Ichiraku this late? Is Sakura asleep already? Did Sasuke use his free time to relax instead of training himself? Wait, how is Iruka? Is the new batch form the ninja academy good? How about Gai? Is he with Lee, training him in whatever advanced taijutsu technique he knows?  
  
Alas, he ran out of thoughts and questions.  
  
Kakashi stared at the window that was just a few centimeters above his head.  
  
It was still raining outside.  
  
He looked at his hands and studied how their usual color changed.  
  
He smiled.  
  
Funny. It was just then that he noticed how hot the water pelting against his skin was. He could almost feel his blood boil from the very high temperature.  
  
The young jounin reached out to turn a certain handle carefully. The water temperature came out right. Lukewarm was the way he liked it.  
  
He breathed deeply.  
  
Then, he heard a sound.  
  
Kakashi eyed the shower room, his gaze nearly piercing through the divider.  
  
Silence.  
  
He was a split second away from tearing the divider into two when it just...opened, revealing the culprit that disturbed Kakashi's peace of mind.  
  
"Kurenai."  
  
She stepped in, undressed as she was in front of Kakashi earlier before. They just stared.  
  
The male jounin inched closer.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Kakashi pinned her with her back against the wall, a fist near her neck while his other hand was just a few millimeters away from her ribs.  
  
Kurenai lifted an arm and placed it above Kakashi's, making sure that her fingers would be able to caress the young man's cheek.  
  
"...I just want to forget..."  
  
He sighed inwardly. He would touch her once...just once... once is enough... and then...  
  
...come what may.  
  
Kakashi pressed their bodies together, placing his thigh between hers so that it rubbed, giving them a feeling so sensual that—  
  
She heard herself moan as she felt foreign objects slid inside her entrance. There was just something about them that made her feel comfortable...something that assured her that Kakashi would be gentle...  
  
A few more moments and she started panting, panting just as hard as he was.  
  
Kakashi proceeded on with his next moves, thinking out his plan carefully.  
  
He did prep Kurenai. Too bad it wasn't enough to let his shaft thrust through without causing so much sting on the female's part.  
  
She shut her eyes closed. Painful, it was, but only at first. Just as Kakashi has said earlier.  
  
"...bite...when it hurts..."She could hear his husky voice clearly, probably because it was the only sound that reached her ears despite the constant pelting of rain on rooftops.  
  
He pounded on her until she spilled her essence on him. Then, she grew exhausted. Luckily, Kakashi was there to keep her from collapsing on the floor.  
  
The responsible jounin washed both their bodies before carrying Kurenai back to his bed.  
  
She slept.  
  
The alarm clock goes off.  
  
Kurenai opened her eyes, yawned and blinked.  
  
"Kakashi?"  
  
She turned to her side, expecting to see the silver-haired jounin beside her.  
  
But to her dismay, he wasn't there.  
  
The lady sat up and held her head in a hand. And realized that she was in her own room.  
  
...yume...ka...  
  
12:45 in the afternoon and lunch break was over. All the genins and jounins began to scamper off to their rightful training place.  
  
"Kakashi!"  
  
The male instructor faced Kurenai with his 'innocent' look plastered all over his face.  
  
"Hmm?" He raised his brows.  
  
"...I had a dream last night..."  
  
"And?"  
  
"...you were—"  
  
Just when she was about to tell him what happened, she was cut but Naruto's obnoxious voice.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei!" The blond waved.  
  
The masked jounin waved back. Then turned to Kurenai again.  
  
"Gomen, ne? Kurenai-chan, my students are quite hyper about today's training. Perhaps we can talk tomorrow?"  
  
Kurenai shook her head.  
  
"No. It's okay. It's not that important."  
  
And their paths separated.  
  
10:30 pm. Kakashi's residence was quiet.  
  
The jounin pulled out his pajamas from his drawer and began stripping his clothes off, starting with his vest and shirt.  
  
He stopped, turning to a full-length mirror for an inspection.  
  
Kakashi touched his collarbone. A faint smile graced his lips.  
  
Her bite still stings.  
  
-owari 


	3. Neji and Hinata

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything.  
  
Notes: I apologize to Itachi x Sakura fans. Ame no Kioku will remain as a compilation of short stories so basically, no 'sequel' of the first chapter will be posted (unless I lose myself again). I did write '-owari', didn't I? Flame me for this one but I am not an Itachi x Sakura fan. I just thought that if Itachi did have sex with any female character from the whole series, it would make so much sense if he did it with Sakura. Anyway, all Ame no Kioku reviews (should I say flames?) are still accepted.  
  
(...that was the longest note I made so far...)  
  
Ame no Kioku: White is Purity  
  
It's been raining.  
  
She walked along the lonely streets of Konohagure, her colorless irises never leaving the stone pavement.  
  
She sighed.  
  
Where was she going again? She couldn't remember. All she knew was that she was going far, far away from the Main House and nobody would stop her. No one would go to her. No one would criticize her for her weakness. No one would compare her to her younger sister who grew stronger each day while she remained weak for the whole year.  
  
Indeed, going to the city alone was best when it was raining. She won't hear the small sounds of bugs and she won't see the small shadow of a certain dog.  
  
Being alone had scared her a lot of time but if it was the only thing that could save her from losing her self, then be it. It's not like someone was really there for her anyway.  
  
Sure, Yuuhi Kurenai had been there but she was a teacher. And all teachers have limitations. Certainly, she won't be there forever.  
  
Suddenly, the girl stopped.  
  
Kurenai-sensei was...  
  
She rubbed her eyes to get a clearer picture. From a few blocks away, she saw her teacher standing before another jounin's door. Her sensei, too, was soaking wet.  
  
"Hinata-sama..." A familiar voice echoed through her head.  
  
Fear.  
  
A chill went down her spine.  
  
Neji was following her again.  
  
"Hinata-sama, you shouldn't linger around...here, especially when it's raining, Suna or Oto might try and..."  
  
"Shut up, Neji."  
  
The male shinobi stared in shock. What the... She became...commanding. Not that he wanted to complain since obeying her was his way of repenting but there was just something wrong with Hinata taking the lead.  
  
Confused yet determined to give in to her request, he did not speak. He stood still, watching as his cousin laid her eyes on the scene before her.  
  
It was Kurenai-sensei, all right. And she was before Hatake Kakashi's door.  
  
What were the two jounins doing?  
  
Hinata wanted to come closer but she didn't after having second thoughts. Maybe seeing her mentor at that moment was not a very good idea. Kurenai's pride would most likely be shattered if one of her students saw her crying.  
  
The girl turned her back on her sensei and stalked off into the opposite direction. Neji followed.  
  
"Quit following me."  
  
"I must."  
  
"I can hold my own."  
  
"Can you?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"I hate you, Neji."  
  
Neji swallowed hard but he still went after Hinata, knowing that she wasn't as strong as she said she was. He could just leave here right then and there but he didn't. He didn't want to. His cousin obviously wanted to be alone but it was too dangerous. The risk was just too high. So, to give her privacy, he stepped backwards until there was at least ten meters between them. Since she doesn't use her Byakugan all the time, maybe, by doing this, she'd just forget that he even existed.  
  
Like she could.  
  
A few more twists and turns and they saw the event of the year.  
  
Hinata gasped as her vision darted a few feet away from her standing point.  
  
"Uchiha Itachi..." her male counterpart mumbled.  
  
Shocking as it was, Neji still managed to keep calm and collected. Somehow, he had taken it upon himself not to over react about something since the other were too expressive.  
  
"Sakura- san..."  
  
They're...making love..." Neji blushed. The walking ice block of Konoha blushed at his own statement.  
  
No, they weren't, she shook her head.  
  
"They're just fucking each other..."  
  
They're not making love, she convinced herself. There was no love at all. There was just lust. Longing, perhaps. But not love. Impossible.  
  
Hinata once again felt the urge to come closer. Maybe...little...just a little... if she could just talk to Sakura...maybe she'd be able to pull the remaining pieces of her friend's dignity together...  
  
"I don't think it's a good idea."  
  
"...what do you know..."  
  
"What do YOU know? The last thing she'd want right now is to have her friend see her broken. She's a smart girl, Hinata-sama. She knows what she's doing."  
  
Neji was right and she knew it. Hinata turned to a corner again.  
  
Two hours...  
  
Everything was quiet. Nothing but the sound of raindrops filled the entire village.  
  
It was lonely not having anyone around, she figured after another hour. She didn't want this anymore. She wanted company.  
  
Hinata looked around.  
  
No one was there.  
  
No one but Neji.  
  
Recent memories replayed continuously on her mind, scene after scene, minute by agonizing minute.  
  
Kurenai-sensei was there...  
  
And Hatake Kakashi...  
  
And Uchiha Itachi was...  
  
...with Sakura-san...  
  
And Hinata wonders.  
  
Did sex really feel good? Was it so damn good that Sakura didn't mind doing it with an S-ranked criminal? Did it offer her an undeniable pleasure that she allowed herself to be stained just for the mere contact itself?  
  
A drop of her own sweat ran down her forehead as she tangled with the long dark locks her partner always had.  
  
"Neji," she breathed, "...maybe you ought to cut you hair sometime..."  
  
The other genin just moaned, placing his throat above hers so that any sound he'd make would vibrate in both their vocal chords.  
  
Silence.  
  
What was Sakura thinking at that time? Hinata continued to ask herself.  
  
"You're still worried about Haruno, Hinata-sama." Neji pushed himself upward at an arm's length , his eyes drilling their way in inside the same orbs the girl had.  
  
"Hinata-sama, if you didn't want this...then you should've said so...there's no rewinding to anything we've-I'm sorry, I've- done..."  
  
Hinata softened her eyes and shook her head. If only he was Naruto, then maybe she's done a lot more than just lying around and holding on to the sheets...  
  
By the look on her face, he had an idea of what went on her mind. It was that Na-na-na-naruto-kun again.  
  
Damn.  
  
Now that he thinks about it, he still can't get why Naruto doesn't see her.  
  
She's pretty, practical, and she's academically intelligent. And she's part of the Hyuga clan, so she has this bloodline limit that not everyone else possesses.  
  
On the same note, why, in all Konoha, did she pick Uzumaki? He is a blond mindless idiot who doesn't seem to know anything but to boast about his not- so-great abilities and eat ramen 24/7 at Ichiraku. To top it all off, his I.Q. is way below that of an average shinobi.  
  
Every male Neji knows is just so much better than him. Akimichi eats a lot but at least his brain is not as dead as Uzumaki's. Nara is lazy but when it comes to intelligence, his is all their I.Q.s combined. Lee isn't so great. He may only know taijutsu but he is one heck of a workhorse. Aburame and Inuzuka are equally competent. They have exceptional talents and one won't be surprised if they pass the succeeding chuunin exams easily. And Uchiha...what can one say? He has the looks, he has the brains and since he's an Uchiha, he has the Sharingan. He could understand why if Hinata falls for Uchiha....  
  
...but Uzumaki?  
  
Neji sighed inwardly. Love. Hmph.  
  
Probably when hell freezes over.  
  
Besides, Neji is so much better than Naruto. The blond was able to beat him, but that doesn't mean anything since Neji was only defeated because of the kyubi inside Naruto. The battle wasn't fair, no, it was two against one.  
  
The girl kissed her partner's cheeks hastily and with a free hand, she guided his lips on the nape of her neck, urging him to go further.  
  
Everything went blank.  
  
Then, there were thoughts again. Hinata wandered on to how she was going to regret her current actions. Maybe she'd hate herself in the morning...or maybe she'd just feel dirty. Dirty that she was just tainted by an incestuous relationship with her own first cousin, Neji.  
  
Hinata wore her hooded cloak and closed her eyes as Neji paid their stay in that cheap looking motel.  
  
Slowly, she peered into the window. It was still raining yet Neji insisted on going since that would reduce the possibility that they'd be recognized.  
  
As they exited the small inn, Neji leaned closer, whispering in her ear.  
  
"Hinata-sama, please...do not open you're eyes while we're still in this district...uh...let me walk with you until we reach the Main House. From there, use the back door."  
  
From the tension in his voice, she knew he was at the verge of panicking. It was obvious that Neji didn't want Hinata or himself in a mess he thinks he created. He seemed guilty for what Hinata allowed him to do.  
  
Neji would be fine, he was from the Branch House. But Hinata...he wasn't sure. He just knew she'd take the greater blame if they were found out.  
  
The question would be: Why didn't Hinata activate the seal if he used violence against her?  
  
And that question, he can't afford to be asked. No one-no one- must know about what had happened.  
  
It was complicated...but maybe he did have feelings for her...everyone's got to have their own love interests, right? It was just a matter of who tells who.  
  
Neji smiled at his own thoughts.  
  
"Neji?"  
  
"Nothing. Let's get going."  
  
The boy walked ahead, activating his 360-degree vision. They should avoid all suspicious looks as much as possible to leer the crowd away.  
  
Neji scanned his surroundings.  
  
Scanning...  
  
Scanning...  
  
Then, his eyes snapped open. Hinata, what are you doing?! He turned. What was she doing, lowering her cloak like that? Everybody would...!  
  
"They won't care. No one cares." Her timid voice echoed as he realized that it was true.  
  
Indeed, the world continued to revolve like nothing happened. The people just walked past them as if they were invisible.  
  
Neji was surprised but he didn't let it show. Instead, he started his journey back to the Main House, grabbing his cousin's forearm all the way.  
  
It was a good couple of hours of continued running that they finally reached the Hyuga Main House Manor. As with the plan, Hinata headed for the back door.  
  
"So...I guess this is goodbye, Hinata-sama..."  
  
His lips trembled at the number of things that kept on clinging to his mind. What was he thinking? Did he really suppose that Hinata would give him a token of approval before he leaves? Was he out of his mind? Of course Hinata wouldn't. They were just playing a while ago. Besides, she would only give her consent to Uzumaki Naruto.  
  
...wait.  
  
As quick as any other genius genin would do, his hands performed a hand seal.  
  
"...or perhaps it would be better if..."  
  
He cursed himself mentally for even trying.  
  
Hinata didn't look back. She simply opened the door and went in, her last word suspended in the air.  
  
"Sayonara."  
  
Poof.  
  
The genin began his walk home.  
  
Break, Neji.  
  
Break.  
  
-owari. 


	4. Neji and Hinata II

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything.

Scream

-hajime

He couldn't remember how it all started.

The only decent memories he had of the incident before was walking towards Hinata, to check up on her, when the rain started to pelt down. He noticed how soaked he was getting and when he saw his cousin's drenched appearance...

he just found himself slamming his cousin's body against a tree by the use of his very dependable right hand. Perhaps she crashed too much that blood suddenly spilled out of her lips and she was already barely conscious. Neji thinks that her legs were standing only because of her willpower.

Which he had no intention of tolerating.

As expected, Hinata seemed to lose most of her speed since she wasn't able to react properly when Neji held out an arm and aimed at Hinata's stomach.

She blacked out for a moment and when she opened her eyes, she felt warm.

Uncomfortably warm despite the cold rainwater.

"N-neji-n-niisan…"

Neji was holding her upright by his shoulder. His hands weren't holding her. And she began to fear for the worst.

"…d-don't do this…please…n-niisan…"

She couldn't see his face since it was practically buried in the nape of her neck, but by the tone of his voice, she could've sworn that he was amused.

"Don't do what, Hinata? How come you know what I'm going to do to you?"

His breath unconsciously tickled the back of her neck. Was he doing this on purpose?

Placing a leg between Hinata's thighs, he licked her earlobe, making her squirm and close her legs so tight that Neji almost thought that she was fighting back.

She did fight back; however, the gap between them was so little that the attempts that her arms made only succeeded in trying Neji's patience. He frowned and grabbed both of her arms and pinned them above her head.

"Don't scream, Hinata-sama. It will only prove more of your weakness."

Ragged breathing was all there was when Neji slammed himself inside Hinata for the first time.

He had been there for more than twenty minutes, first scaring the wits out of Hinata, and then… and then this…

"…so tight…"

If only she could tear her ears out, maybe she would've. But, seeing that her cousin had rendered both of her hands paralyzed, she really had no choice.

She had been struggling, although she knew that her efforts would only be in vain.

But she kept trying.

And trying.

And trying.

Until Neji backhanded her with his left.

The boy was actually able to utter something else aside from moans.

"…why don't you activate the damned seal?... THAT would definitely stop me from harassing you…"

Maybe he was bluffing because he knew that his cousin wouldn't go that far.

Or maybe he was just suicidal that day, breathing with the want to stop everything.

Either way, he found himself on a certain kind of high.

It was on the third thrust that tears streaked on the girl's cheeks, knowing that she had just lost something important.

She thought that her first time would be gentle. She thought that it would be somewhere private and special. She thought that it would feel nice and sweet.

But reality proved her wrong.

Calloused hands held her body with no amount of tenderness whatsoever. Worse yet, to know that it was her own blood relative doing these unspeakable things to her… she felt so wrong… so dirty that she might want to throw up.

How she wished that Neji was Naruto instead. She wished that it was blond strands of hair that she could see in the corner of her ashened eyes, not chocolate brown.

She stopped in the middle of her thoughts.

Thinking about Naruto during times like these would seem blasphemous.

Meanwhile, Neji thought of nobody else but Hinata. By the way she shut her eyes closed, he could almost make sure that she was thinking of Na-na-na-naruto-kun again.

Who gives a damn about that brat? Probably only herself.

There were only two things Neji wanted in his life. One was to be recognized by the Main Clan while the other was not as abstract as the first : Hinata.

After he was defeated by Naruto, he lost all hope. Until now, he still believed that had it not been for the kyubi inside the brat, the tide could've been reversed.

But Destiny was at work. Fate chose Naruto to be the victor.

There was no other way to change that since time is irrevocable.

But as for his second goal…

…even he himself is quite surprised to learn that he had always wanted his cousin. He tried to shrug it off at first because he thought that all he felt towards her was hatred. But somehow, sometime during his sleepless nights, the line between love and hate cease to exist.

He didn't believe it in the beginning but when he found himself restless whenever he's not near her, his doubts began.

He started off as a sincere bodyguard, watching her wherever she went despite the fact that she also works with other people who would normally lend her a hand if the need arises.

He stalked her whenever he had some free time. He always watched from afar, knowing that she'll never notice him.

Five years was enough time for him to think about what he does.

And, even after five years, his passion had not wavered.

It was still there, though he failed to express it through his rough grip, harsh breathing and aggressive actions.

He wanted her so much...

…he didn't want to hurt her. Really, he didn't. It's just that he knew Hinata wouldn't give her consent even if he asked so politely.

But Neji made up his mind.

He would have Hinata, one way or another.

"Hinata-sama, if you stop resisting… this might even be a nice experience for you…"

He meant it.

_This hurts me more than it hurts you…_

Hinata was a sensible girl at that. She knew that until her cousin stops, there would be no escape. She could only go if he allows her to.

With more tears staining her cheeks, she gave up fighting and slumped against Neji's shoulder.

Neji smiled bitterly to himself and with a final thrust, he came. He was barely standing leaning into the tree for support.

Five minutes and he still didn't let her go. His arms were still glued to her hip and the small of her back.

Slowing his erratic breathing down, he nudged her temple and inhaled her scent.

Lavender…

If he could still remember right, that was the soap that was used by both Hinata and Hanabi… yes, he even went as far as sniffing their soap when they take a bath…

Placing both hands on her waist, he pulled away from her.

"I…I promise to be gentler next time…" With that, he cleaned himself and zipped his pants.

…_next time?_

Hinata was visible scared.

She only came back to reality when Neji offered her another clean piece of cloth.

She didn't speak but she took cloth anyway.

After cleaning herself for about ten minutes, she heard her cousin's voice.

"We should go, Hinata-sama. They must be waiting for you."

The rain still did not let up.

-owari.


End file.
